The Muppets at Walt Disney World
The Muppets at Walt Disney World is a upcoming American film remake that will be directed by James Bobin and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It is based on the 1990 TV special from The Magical World of Disney of the same name. Summary Kermit takes the gang for a family reunion at the Paradise Swamp in Orlando, Florida. Plot At the start of the film, Bob Iger talks about this special while in the presence of Fozzie Bear and his mother Emily. In the film, the Muppets are visiting Kermit's family for their annual reunion where they meet up with Kermit's aunts and uncles consisting of Harry, Mary, Larry, Terri, Gary, Perry, and Lou. When the others learn that the swamp is right next to Walt Disney World, they sneak in, and are pursued by a security guard named Quentin Fitzwaller (played by Paul Giamatti). The attractions and areas are featured in Walt Disney World including Big Thunder Mountain, the Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular!, Star Tours, the Mad Tea Party, World Showcase, Cinderella Castle Mystery Tour, Spaceship Earth, The Great Movie Ride, Soarin' Over America, The Magic of Disney Animation, the Walt Disney World Pet Care Center, Rock n' Roller Coaster, The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror, Expedition: Everest, Kilimanjaro Safaris, the Walt Disney World Monorail System and the utilidors. The film is notable for making the complete four parks (Magic Kingdom, Epcot, Disney's Hollywood Studios, and Animal Kingdom) seem like one connected area, despite the parks actually being apart from each other. After the tour of Walt Disney World, the Muppets were having a friendly meeting at Mickey Mouse's office where the signature characters of Walt Disney and Jim Henson compare their companies' theme songs, "When You Wish Upon a Star" and "Rainbow Connection" (sung by Ariel Winter to cheer up Kermit) respectively and the ideals behind them. Cast Human Characters *Bob Iger - Himself *Charles Grodin - Quentin Fitzwaller (archival footage) *Paul Giamatti - Quentin Fitzwaller Muppets (speaking) *Peter Linz – Walter, Droop, Rizzo the Rat, Statler, Bean Bunny, Link Hogthrob, Andy Pig, Lips, Timmy Monster *Eric Jacobson – Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, Sam the Eagle, The Newsman *Matt Vogel – Kermit the Frog, Robin the Frog, Camilla the Chicken, Sweetums, Uncle Deadly, Crazy Harry, Lew Zealand, Floyd Pepper, Pops, Constantine, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Emily Bear *David Rudman – Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Beaker, Bobby Benson *Dave Goelz – Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beauregard, Zoot, Chip, Randy Pig *Bill Barretta – Rowlf the Dog, Waldorf, The Swedish Chef, Dr. Teeth, Bobo the Bear, Pepe the King Prawn, Big Mean Carl, Bubba, Behemoth, Doglion Celebrity Guest Stars *Dorothée ("Les Petits Ewoks" concert) *Whoopi Goldberg *Heather Headley *Tsutomu Isobe (Cinderella Castle Mystery Tour scene) *Glen Keane (The Magic of Disney Animation scene) *Thomas Kretschmann *Angela Lansbury *Marco Leonardi *Jon Lovitz *Kathy Najimy *Daphne Rubin Vega *Chami Satonaka (Cinderella Castle Mystery Tour scene) *Spice Girls *Patrick Stewart *Tetsuji Tamayama *McKenna Grace Additional Cast *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Rickey Boyd as Additional Muppets *Rick Lyon as Additional Muppets *Dave Barclay as Additional Muppets *Bruce Lanoil as Additional Muppets *Anthony Asbury as Additional Muppets *Peter Linz as Dogs, Frogs, Penguins, Chickens *Tyler Bunch as Dogs, Frogs, Penguins, Chickens, Thog, Fozzie Moopet *Steve Whitmire as Frogs (archival recordings) *Camille Bonora as Frogs (archival recordings) *Jerry Nelson as Frogs (archival recordings) *Richard Hunt as Frogs (archival recordings) *David Rudman as Frogs, Penguins, Chickens, Miss Poogy, Phoenicia the Hippo *Dave Goelz as Frogs, Kermit Moopet *Matt Vogel as Frogs, Penguins, Chickens, Janice Moopet, Chuck the Lion *Ryan Dillon as Frogs, Lenny the Gorilla, Babies *Kevin Clash as Frogs, Alligator, Clifford, Rowlf Moopet, Babies *Alice Dinnean as Frogs, Afghan Hound, Babies *Karen Prell as Frogs, Babies *Julianne Buescher as Frogs, Denise, Wanda, Yolanda Rat, Babies Background Muppets (non-speaking): Croaker, Goggles, Bulls, Beautiful Day Monster, Spamela Hamderson, Howard Tubman, Pokey, Mo Frackle, Luncheon Counter Monster, Jack Rabbit, Purple Frackle, J.G., Cue Card Monster, Cynthia Rose, Green Frackle, Blue Frackle, Pink Frackle, Scabby Frackle, Jill, Ernest Pleth, J.P. Grosse, Mildred Huxtetter, Annie Sue, George the Janitor, Hilda, Zelda Rose, Louis Kazagger, Angel Marie, Black Dog, Old Tom, Calico, Walleye Pike, Spotted Dick, Wander McMooch, Aretha, Brool the Minstrel, Murray the Minstrel, Poison Cackler, Begoony, Inkspots, Mr. Curly Twirly, Bertha, Cows, Gil, Rats, Bill, Slim Wilson, Blotch, Foo-Foo, Hugo, Muppy, Sprocket, Lyle the Dog, Baskerville, Rover Joe, Ace Yu, Colleen Barker, Artie Springer, Terry Springer, Mad Dog, Laughing Boy, Scruffy, Bugsy Them, Bubba the Bartender, Officer Fuzzy, Quongo, Sheep, Rabbits Production Coming soon! Release Coming soon! Reception Coming soon! Differences between the film and the TV special *In the original 1990 special, Luncheon Counter Monster, Uncle Deadly, and Tug Monster only cameo in the pre-show, attacking Eisner's clothes. *In the original 1990 special, Animal chases Snow White while Quentin leads the Seven Dwarfs. In the movie, instead of Snow White, Animal chases Alice (in Wonderland) and instead of the Dwarfs, Quentin leads Twiddle Dee, Twiddle Dum, the Walrus, Pinocchio, Gepetto, Foulfellow, Gideon, Captain Hook, and Mr. Smee. Gallery Magicmirror walter.png Soundtrack Coming soon! Trivia Coming soon! Category:Muppets Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Movies Category:Films based on TV Specials Category:Films remakes Category:Remakes Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:IMAX films Category:Muppet Movies